Rusprus Oneshots
by Kaylakayv
Summary: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THESE CHARACTERS! WARNING MOST OF THESE STORIES WILL BE FULL OF ANGST AND POSSIBLY BE SAD.


The suns rays lit the early morning in its pale light, not a single cloud in the sky. It's warmth enveloped the two males as it filtered through the car windows, a soft breeze gliding through the smallest one's hair. Crimson orbs darted up to look at his boyfriend who's usual bright lilac eyes were rimmed with red. Ivan, the poor soul who fell in love with the German foreign exchange student, was unusually quiet. Though neither one of them wanted to talk about what was coming next.

Gilbert slowly cleared the lump in his throat and pushed the silver strands of hair from his face. "Ivan... this isn't goodbye, you know that right?"

The Russian stayed silent, fighting the urge to cry. He needed to see the road after all and he couldn't do that with tears streaming down his face. "I know... but I don't want to say goodbye to you even if it's only for a little while."

Gilbert stayed silent after that, staring numbly at his hands placed in his lap. Ivan stopped the car outside the airport, stepping out and heading to the trunk. The albino slowly unbuckled the belt that held him in place, slipping out of the car and walking back to Ivan. He took his bags into his hands, blinking back tears.

"Don't cry Vanya (another way of saying Ivan). I'll be back, I promise. Then we will never be apart ever again, okay? I'll be back in a few months, but first I need to officially move away from Germany and out of my parents house. Then we're free to spend eternity with one another." Gilbert placed his hand on the Russians cheek, gently wiping away some of the fallen tears.

Ivan had a sinking feeling in his chest that wouldn't go away. His lover was right, he would only be gone for a few months, but it seemed like it would be longer. "Promise, sunflower?"

Gilbert nodded quickly, pressing a long, lingering kiss against Ivan's lips. "I promise. It'll be like I was never gone. I'll be back in no time Ivan."

A little bit of the weight lifted off of the Russians shoulders and he hugged the other as tightly as possible, almost refusing to ever let go. "You should go before you miss your flight. Call me when you land alright?"

Gilbert nodded and the two shared one last kiss, pouring all of their emotion into the simple exchange. They whispered soft 'I love yous' in their native languages before the German turned and disappeared into the crowd of people. Ivan slid back inside his car, the seat beside him felt empty and out of place without the joyful and proud albino sitting next to him. Shaking his head to clear his depressing thoughts Ivan quickly drove back home and sat down on his bed, waiting for Gilbert's call that he was home safe and sound.

Only an hour or so had passed when the Russians phone rang, lighting up to a picture of Gilbert smiling brightly, dimples showing. He had taken the photo some time ago when the other had just come over for the exchange program. Ivan picked up his phone in confusion and slid his thumb across the screen to answer, holding it up to his ear. The other side crackled with static and Gilbert distressed voice reached him. "Ivan? Hey big guy, I.." A choked sob came through and the large male clenched his hands into fists, worry knotting his stomach. "I just called to say goodbye."

Ivan froze, confusion lacing his thoughts as he slowly opened his mouth, his tongue feeling like lead in his mouth. "Goodbye? Gilbert, what's happening? Why are you saying goodbye?"

The sound of screams crackled through the other end and what sounded like horrible turbulence reached Ivan's ears. "The plane is going down Ivan. I only have moments before I lose the service. I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm going to be able to keep my promise. I don't think I'm coming back. I'm sorry."

Pain and sorrow shot through Ivan's very being, tears began to pour down his face and he sobbed. "You can't leave me. I love you so much Gilbert. You have to be okay, please be okay!"

The static was getting louder and Gilbert's voice became more frantic as the sound of more and more people screaming rang through their ears. "I'm sorry Ivan! I love you too. I really really do. I'm sorry, goodb-" The phone cut out and Ivan was met with static. Horrible, sickening, static. The Russian had never cried more in his life, he curled into himself, sobbing and begging for it all to be a terrible nightmare.

The funeral took place in Germany with Gilbert's family. It took a lot of convincing, but Ivan finally stepped onto the plane and took the flight over to the other country. It was the first time he met the famous Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother. Ivan was glad that the other looked nothing like his albino lover. He walked over to the closed casket, setting down a single scarlet rose. "I miss you so much Gilbert.. I'm sorry, goodbye."


End file.
